Give it a rest
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: this story has OC's Halyn is fox demon. her parent's died while she was very little. She's got friends but something took her away from her time. Then she ends up in the future with cars and tall buildings. how will she get back? will she find her brother
1. Chapter 1

**Give it a rest**

**A girl with long brownish, reddish hair with black tips, fox ears, green eyes, and a fox tail, wearing a white, low scooping shirt under a black mesh jacket, and black capris was walking down the rainy sidewalk. She had her head down so not as much rain would get in her face. Her black and white sneakers were soaked through, but she kept walking. She crossed her arms when a gust of wind past.**

**(characters POV)**

**My name is Halyn. I'm a fox demon. My parents were demons as well. Obviously. Anyway, my parents died when I was very little. My parents left me an heir loom which I'm going to find. I lived with friends until I could get a job and live on my own. But all my friends' parents kicked me out after a while because I was too wild and dangerous. So I kept going from house to house, looking for hospitality. I told them I would pay for things I needed to pay for. But as I said earlier, I was kicked out after a while. My job sucks but it keeps me alive anyway. I work at a night club called wild animals. Men with sick minds and no love life go there to get a show from a girl. And as our job, we have to do it. I'm the most favored person out of all the girls woking at the club. My nickname there is Foxy. It kind of suites me but it also reminds me of what I look like. I try not to, but it's burned in my brain. I just quit my job because of what happened. I felt like a slut working there. Ok, so all the girls working there are sluts but, I didn't want to be one anymore.**

**(flashback)**

**Some girls were already putting on shows when a man came onto the intercom. "And now, Foxy is in the house!" the man announced. The men in the crowds cheered and out came a girl with brownish reddish hair, fox ears, black, leather bra shaped shirt exposing much of her boobs, and very short shorts came out. She turned her butt to the men and flicked her tail then started to put on a show.**

**While 'Foxy' was showing off, a man stretched out and placed $10 in her shirt. Then some music came on and all the girls on the stage got together and danced. Now the guys were hooting and cheering loudly. The girls had to go into the audience and start to dance infront of one 'lucky' guy. 'Foxy' started to dance when the guy grabbed her and took her shirt off. She couldn't take it anymore, being treated like something a guy can do anything to. 'Foxy' clawed his left cheek and took her shirt back. While she was putting it back on, he punched her across the face. "Now now Foxy, you don't act that way in here" the man said. He had some blood start to trickle out of his wounds. "I don't give a shit you bastard. I'm tired of being treated like this. I don't like seeing trash like you men here with no love life, or any life at all. It's discusting you have to pay for one. and my name is Halyn, not Foxy. I may be a fox demon, but I don't need a nickname based on my appearence thank you" Halyn managed to say through her gritted fangs. She turned to walk away but the guy grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Halyn yelped in pain but was stoppin by him kissing her. He managed to turn her around and grab her waist so she couldn't move. He thrust his tongue in her mouth. Halyn wasn't going to put up with it. When she felt his tongue in her mouth again, she bit it and clawed at his hands so he would let her free. He did so and Halyn ran for it. She ran back stage and to her boss' office. She burst through the door. "Hey Mr.Rich ass! I quit! You got that! I quit! I can't take it anymore! I quit!" Halyn screamed. She slammed the door closed behind her and ran through the halls to her dressing room. She changed out of her outfit and into her normal clothes. Halyn grabbed all her money she earned and ran out the back door.**

**(end of flashback)**

**(back to character's POV)**

**So that's why I quit. Now I'm just hoping I can find a place to stay for the night.**

**(no longer POV)**

**Halyn stopped at a building corner and leaned against it. The rain let up a little but it was still raining. Halyn stayed there thinking for a while until she heard feminin voices coming in her direction. She looked in the direction the voices were coming from and stared. There was three girls walking under a big umbrella. When they got closer, one of them spotted Halyn and ran to her. "Oh my gosh, how come you're out here in the rain?" She asked sweetly. 'I can tell she's a softy' Halyn thought. "I don't have a home. Not yet" Halyn replied. "Orenda!" one of the other girls called. "So your name is Orenda?" Halyn asked. "Yup. Hey, why don't you come home with me and my friends. We won't mind" Orenda said kindly. Halyn looked at Orenda's face and saw she was a sweet person. Halyn put on a small smile and agreed. Halyn saw that Orenda had pointed ears under her white hair. "Here, come meet my friends" Orenda said bubbly grabbing Halyn's hand. When they reached the other two girls, Orenda pointed to a girl with blue streaks in her straight blonde hair. The girl also had clear blue eyes. "This is Randilyn." Then Orenda pointed to the other girl next to Randilyn. She also had pointed ears like Orenda but with black hair and white strands. "This is Candace." Orenda introduced her friends to her new one. "Oh, you guys don't know my name yet. I'm Halyn" Halyn introduced herself.**


	2. at the friend's house

**They walked for about 5 more blocks and came an apartment complex. The four girls walked through hallways and up stairs until they came to a door marked with a gold number and letter, B3. Candace opened the door and they walked in. Halyn looked around her. It wasn't too preppy. It was a nice shade of light blue. There was a blue leather couch and a small wooden coffee table infront of it. Halyn sat down on the couch. "Nice place" Halyn complimented. Orenda sat down beside Halyn. "Thanks. So, are you a fox demon?" Orenda asked. "How'd you know?" Halyn asked teasingly. "Well, the ears and tail give it away" Orenda said. Then Randilyn and Candace came in and sat down too. "Hey, you and Candace aren't human either. Well, probably not fully" Halyn said pionting to Orenda and Candace. "You're right. We aren't. And neither is Randilyn. Orenda and I are mystical elves. Randilyn is a mermaid (I'm not copying off of Aquamarine). It's a long story" Candace said. "Mind summing it up?" Halyn asked. She placed her hands in her lap and crossed her legs and currled her tail to her left side. "Ok. But this summary might take a while" Candace said. "Then why don't you just say the whole thing then?" Halyn asked again. "Fine" Candace gave in. "Well, me and Orenda were friends in our dimension. One day, we were trying out spells. But one of them went wrong. It transported us to this time and dimension. It kind of took a while to get used to it. But, now we are. So, one day, we went to the beach and had some fun. When it got late, we were about to head home when we heard someone talking. We didn't know if the person was talking to herself or to someone else. So, as curious as we are, we went to check it out. We followed the voice till we found Randilyn sitting on a rock, talking to a fish in a tide pool she was near" Candace said, telling the story. "When I heard some people behind me, I turned around and saw them starring at me. Well, more at my tail then at me" Randilyn started up again. "Since we didn't know who each other were, we talked for a bit. Then we had to go but Randilyn wanted us to stay. Since we couldn't breathe underwater, Randilyn got out of the water in the tide pool and transformed her tail into legs. Now me and Candace were amazed. We never say a mermaid in our dimension nor time. But, in this, I guess they do. Since, demons are reall, and elves, then how come mermaids can't?" Orenda fnished her words and sarcasticly said the last part. Halyn giggled a little at that. "So, you know about us, so what about you?" Randilyn asked. "Well, me, as you know, I'm a fox demon. Tail and all. My parents died when I was little. I don't know much about them though. But I do know that I have a little brother named Shippo. They had him just before they were killed. He was taken to someone's house but I had to go to my friends' house and stay until I could get a job and live on my own. But their parents always kicked me out after a while because I was too wild and dangerous. So, then I got a job, which sucked. I was a dancer at a club called wild animals. Sick minded guys went there, looking for a love life" halyn rolled her eyes at the last part. "But, I quit because of this guy who ripped my shirt off. I clawed his cheek and he punched me. I walked away, he pulled my tail and kissed me. I bit his tongue and clawed his hands. He let go of me and I ran to my boss' office. I yelled, 'I quit!' about three times. I changed into normal clothes and ran out the door. then I lived on the streets. Oh, and my parent's left me an heir loom. I'm going to find it. But I still haven't yet" Halyn finished her story. "Do you know what it is?" Randilyn asked. Halyn just shook her head. "Have you ever seen your brother?" Orenda wondered with a worried look on her face. "Not really. I only saw him when he was just a newborn. But his little pointy ears were so cute. Like you two's" Halyn said pointing to Candace and Orenda. "He had real orange hair and a poofy tail. Also a piar of small fox feet. He was so adorable. I just wonder how he is now. It's been 16 years since then" Halyn said, looking down at the floor.**

**"Man, your life was a mess" Candace said. "You haven't seen your brother in 16 years?" Orenda asked shocked. "I was only 4 when our parents died. He probably doesn't even know his real parents died and that he has a sister" Halyn said again still staring at the floor. Orenda hugged her. When Orenda let go, Halyn asked, "You are a softy aren't you?" "Well, I have to admit. I am" Orenda laughed. "Well, since you are staying with us for the night, and if you want to, live with us, we are having cripsy chicken patties for dinner. Do you like those?" Randilyn asked getting up off the couch and going to the kitchen. "That sounds really good" Halyn said in a happy tone. Then she turned to Candace and Orenda. "So, what can you two do?" she asked. "Well, I can freeze time" Orenda said. "And I can control fire. Almost like a fire bender" Candace said. She then snapped her fingers and fire flicked up on her index finger. Then she snapped again and it went out. "And we both can cast spells and travel through dimensions" Candace and Orenda said at the same time. "Then how come you didn't try to go back to your dimension?" Halyn asked. They just shruuged their shoulders, so did Halyn. Then Halyn turned to Randilyn in the kitchen. She was getting out the patties and hamburger buns. "Hey Randilyn, what can you do? Besides be a mermaid?" Halyn asked. She now had her legs pulled up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Well, I can water bend, and talk to any creature in the sea" Randilyn said, popping her head over the top of the fridge. "So, how about you?" Orenda asked Halyn. Halun turned around to face her. "Um, I have a keen sense of smell, good hearing, claws, and my fangs. But I'm trying to find my parent's heir loom they left me. But I don't know what it is though" Halyn finished. When she talked about her nose, she pointed to it. When she mentioned her ears, they tweeked.**


	3. Rent

**Then Randilyn came out with the patties, on buns, on a plate. "I didn't know if you wanted anything on it so I left it plain" Randilyn told Halyn, handing her her patty. "It's just as good plain" Halyn said grabbing her patty and bitting into it. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Candace asked. Halyn shook in her head yes. Candace put her patty sandwhich down and went to where they had dvd's. She picked out a movie. "Have you ever heard 'Rent'?" she asked. "At my old job I had to dance to a dance that was in the movie. The one with Mimi at her job with the other strippers working at the Cat Scratch" Halyn informed. Candace went over to the DVD player above teh tv and put the disk in and pressed play. She sat back down and they watched the movie.**

**The opening credits showed, then the first song came on, Seasons of Love. "I just love this song" Halyn said. When the people started to sing, so did Halyn.**

_525,600 minutes_

_525,000 moments so dear_

_525,600 minutes_

_how do you measure, measure a year?_

_in daylights, in sunsets_

_in midnights and cups of coffee_

_in inches, in miles_

_in laughter and strife_

_in 525,600 minutes_

_how do you measure_

_a year in a life_

_how about love_

_how about love_

_how about love_

_measure in love_

_seasons of love_

_seasons of love_

**The song went on, and Halyn's new friends just starred at her as she sung. Then the high part of the song came. Orenda, Randilyn, and Candace all watched to see if Halyn could pull it off.**

_measure, measure your life in love_

_seasons of love_

_seasons of love_

_measure you life in love_

_measure your life_

_measure your life in love_

**The song ended and Halyn then noticed she was just singing. Her face flushed, then blushed. Her friends starred, the clapped. Orenda tried to speak but Halyn cut her off. "Don't try to speak Orenda. Let's just watch the movie." So they stopped clapping and watched the movie.**

**Later into the movie, something came out of one of the rooms. Halyn only saw a shadow of it. But her friends didn't see anything. They just kept their eyes on the tv screen. Then, all of a sudden, the shadow came closer to Halyn and jumped on her. Halyn let out a small yelp of suprise. Then she felt a warm tongue on her face, a tail wagging, and paws on her chest and stomach. Halyn laughed and her friends looked over at her. "You have a dog?" Halyn questioned. "Yeah. I'm a total animal lover" Orenda said. Randilyn paused the movie and turned on the lights. Halyn saw a poofy dog ontop of her with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth, looking so adorable. "Aw! He's cute! Is it a he?" Halyn asked with a funny look on her face, not wanting to look down. "He is a she. Her name is Avita. She's an Akita. Guess where I got the name?" Orenda asked with a hint of sarcasim in her voice. Avita got off of Halyn and laid on the couch beside her and put her head in her lap. Halyn stroked her head and laughed at Orenda's sarcasim. "You named her after the yappy dog in 'Rent'" Halyn said. Then Candace got off of the couch and into another room. "Since you have met Avita, you might want to meet her friend." Then Candace came out with a black spotted puppy in her arms. "THIS is a he. His name is Pongo" Candace said, ephasizing the word this, while still holding the pup in her hands. When Avita saw Pongo, she got off the couch and jumped up and down, wanting to play with him. Candace went over to Halyn and sat down next to her. Halyn just had to pet him. Candace placed Pongo in Halyn's lap. Pongo wanted to climb up to Halyn's face and lick it just like Avita did. Then Candace took Pongo and put him on the ground to play with Avita. "Wow, she's not too rough with him" Halyn said suprised. Then in walked a black cat with pure green eyes like Halyn's. "And in walkes the little brat" Randilyn said walked over to the cat and picking her up. "Now this" randilyn started. "This is Nox" Randilyn said. "Nox?" Halyn asked. "It means night blooming flower" the mermaid said. "Well, now that you have met all of the animals, let's go on with the movie" Orenda said picking up with remote, turning off the lights again and pressing the play button.**


	4. La Vei Bohem

**Half way through the movie, another song that Halyn liked came on. "I love this song. Even though it's a little wierd." All the main charaters, Mark, Joanne, Maureen, Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel (Angel is a gay crossdresser. he's gay with collins. and maureen and joanne are lesbo's) were in a restraunt. They all put the tables together and all the people in the restraunt they knew sat together. But there was the eviction people at the other end of the long table (not exactly at the table). The man named Benny came up to them. He used to be one of them until he married a rich lady who's father owned the evixtion thingy. Someone asked why his wife wasn't there with him. He said there was a death in the family. Angel asked who died. Benny said their Akita. Roger, Angel, Collins, and Mark (i think) said Avita (the dogs name). Then Benny started to sing.**

_You make fun_

_yetI'm the one_

_trying to do some good_

_or do you really want a neighborehood_

_where people piss on your stoop every night_

_Bohemia, Bohemia_

_a fantasy in your hands_

_this is Calcutta_

_Bohemia, is dead_

**Then Mark got out of his seat and playfully followed Benny. Then Mark stopped infront of the table and placed his hands on it.**

_Dearly beloved_

_we gather here to say our goodbyes_

_here she lies_

_no one knew her work_

_the late great daughter of mother earth_

_on these nights_

_when we celebrate the birth_

**At the part where Mark said here she lies, he fell backwardds onto the table but the people caught him. Then they rocked him when he sang, In that little town of bethlahem.**

_in that little town of Bethlahem_

_we raise our glass_

_you bet your ass too_

_La Vie Bohem_

**At, 'we raise our glass, you bet your ass too'. Maureen got up on the table and mooned the eviction men, including Benny who is one. Halyn started to sing with Mark (not literally). So did Orenda, Candace, and Randilyn.**


	5. band?

**Later, the movie was finished, it was around 10:00. But the girls weren't sleepy. So they talked about random things. "So, who is your favorite person in the movie Orenda?" Halyn asked. "I have to say, Angel. He was so caring" Orenda responded. "Not surprising" Candace said rolling her eyes. Orenda glarred at her then looked away. "And you Halyn?" Orenda asked. "I'm going to say Roger. He's got a guitar and I play the guitar. Well, used to" Halyn replied. "I got one here somewhere. I play the drums" Candace said. "I play the keyboard" Orenda added. "And I got bass" Randilyn chimed in. "You know what? We got the instruments to create a band you know that?" Halyn asked with a happy look on her face. "If we band together, and with you singing, we could really rock" Randilyn said. "Have you guys ever created songs before?" Halyn asked. They all nodded. "I recorded them. I'm good with tech" Candace said. "So let's hear 'em then. See what we can make out of this" Halyn said rubbing her hands together and with an evil look in her eyes. They all went to another room and listened to the recordings. Then they fooled around with the instruments. Then they got down to buisness. "Hey, before we really get down to buisness, you guys remember La Vie Bohem?" Halyn asked. "I've practiced it" Orenda piped up. **

**"1, 2, 3" Halyn said. Orenda started to play her keyboard. Candace banged one of her symbol thingy's with her drum stick at the right moment. Halyn started to sing low like Mark did in 'Rent'. Then they came to the most interesting part of the song. All of them started to play. They sounded good. No, great! Then they all started to work on their songs they were writting, and by they, I mean Randilyn, Orenda, and Candace. After another hour or so, they got tired and went to bed. Orenda insisted that Halyn shouldn't sleep on the couch, but she was used to worse then a couch. When Orenda gave up and went to her room, Halyn pulled her legs onto the couch, curled her tail around her, and fell asleep.**

**In the morning, Halyn awoke to the sun bursting in through the window shades. She yawned and stretched her front and back legs? She looked around the room. Things seemed bigger then they were. Then Avita came in and wanted to play with her. Halyn shook her head but didn't feel her long red hair shake with it. Then she looked at her hands, or should I say, paws. They were paws. She jumped off of the couch and onto the floor. Avita took this as a sign to play so she punced on Halyn. "Hey, no Avita, not now" Halny said. "Hey, I can talk" she said in a suprised tone. Avita left the room and went to her bed in Orenda's room. Halyn walked on until she came to the bathroom. She walked in and lept onto the counter. SHe looked at her relfection. She was a fox. Not a fox demon, but a fox, as in an animal. She had the ears, the tail, the nose, paws, fur all over her body and the whiskers. But she forgot that the bathroom was Randilyn's room during the night. Randilyn's head popped out of the tub of water and looked over to the counter. Then she shreiked. "Hey! Calm down Randilyn. It's me, Halyn" the fox said as she put a paw to her chest. 'Yup. I'm in fox form. I got no boobs.' "How can you be Halyn?" Randilyn asked. She sounded scared because a talking fox was on the bathroom counter saying she was her new friend. "Because I sound like me and I think I can prove it's me. I changed into a fox over the night. This never happened before" Halyn said. She jumped off of the counter and onto the floor. Randilyn watched her very closely. Then Halyn concentrated hard, thinking that thinking of turning back to her normal demon self, then she would. She thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought. Then she felt herself getting taller, less furrier, booby-er, normal nosed, whiskerless, and pawless. "Hey, it worked!" Halyn cheered. Randilyn just gapped at her friend. "Ok, I know demons are different, in a good way, but that was wierd" Randilyn said. "Well, since I am a demon, it's not that amusing to me. Back in my dimension, I had a friend named Koga. He was a wolf demon. But he always picked on this one kid named InuYasha. He was a hanyou, but that doesn't give him the right to call him that. I don't even care if it's true" Halyn said, sitting on the toilet. "What's a hanyou?" Randilyn asked, flipping her tail a bit and putting her hands on the egde of the tub, and laying her head on them. "It means your half demon, half human" Halyn described. "What would you call yourself and that Koga, and your brother?" Randilyn asked. "We are Youkai. But the good ones. There are bad ones too" Halyn said. Halyn's ears twitched and in popped Pongo. He put his paws on Halyn's legs, begging to be picked up. "Oh, come here cutie!" Halyn cooed to the puppy. She picked him up and held him. Randilyn extended a hand out and petted the pup. "So, how was your life back in your dimension?" Randilyn asked. "Well, where do you want me to start?" the fox demon asked. "As far back as you can remember" Randilyn replied.**


	6. story time

**"Ok, so, as far back as I can remember, is when I just turned four. I was playing with Koga. We were running around, and climbing trees. Then I heard something in the bushes. I looked over from my perch on the branch and saw a boy with silver hair and dog ears. "Hey Koga. Do you see him over there?" I asked Koga. I also pointed in that direction. The boy then ducked into the bushes. I jumped off of my branch and went over to him. "Halyn, what are you doing?" Koga asked from his branch in the tree. "I'm going to see the boy" I said. Then I kept walking. The boy then stood up from the bush. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I'm InuYasha" he said. "That's a nice name. I'm Halyn. Wanna be friends?" I said. "Are you sure you want to be friends with me?" he asked. I gave him a wierd look. "Why wouldn't I want to?" I asked him. "Because, I'm not a full demon like you and him" he said pointing to Koga and me. Then Koga came up behind me. "Hey! Your a half demon aren't you? Your a hanyou! Haha!" Koga teased InuYasha. I was a softy then but I also stood up for people too. "Koga! You can't call him that, even though it's true. It's really mean!" I shouted at him. Koga just turned away, crossed his arms and ran to the tree again. "Don't mind him. He's got a big head sometimes. So, who are your parents?" I asked him. "My parent's are Izayoi and InuTaisho, the great dog demon" he relpied to me. "Wow! You got a powerful daddy!" I said very amused. I was about to ask him about his father when he interupted me. "I never knew him though. He died protecting me and my mom" InuYasha said, letting his dog ears droop. I tried to change the subject. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him. "I have a half brother named Sesshomaru. But he's mean to me because he's a full demon like you and Koga. We have the same dad, but he still hates me just because I'm a half breed" he said. "I hate it when people talk about themselves very badly. Think good. Not bad. So what if your not a full demon. It doesn't matter. You're nice" I said, trying to comfert (sp?) him. Then I convinced him to play with me and Koga. And I told Koga not to be mean to him. My parents watched us while taking care of the new born Shippo. I always loved to just play with his tail as he did mine. But a few months later while I was playing with Koga, InuYasha, and Koga's new friend Ayame, we all heard screaming. Then I recognized the screaming. It was my mom and dad. I screamed for them and ran. Ayame, InuYasha, and Koga followed. When I got there, I saw my parent's lying on the ground, not moving. Then I saw my mom move a bit, but my dad didn't. I ran to her. "Mommy! What happened? Where is Shippo? Why are you hurt?" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face. My mom told me that she was with one of her friends in the village and left Shippo there for her to babysit. But this time, she wasn't going to go get him. She told me that I was a big girl and had to live with Koga's pack until I got older. Then" Halyn stopped talking and felt ters whelling up in her eye ducts. She blinked them back. Randilyn got out of the tub, seeing it was morning, got a towel, dried off her tail, then trasnformed her tail into legs. Then she put on a bath robe and hugged Halyn. Halyn hugged back. Then she continued.**

**"Then she died, right infront of me and my friends. When Koga heard my mom tell me that I had to live with his pack, he didn't think they would agree. I understood. Then we all heard a rustle in the forest. InuYasha got up and ran towards it. Then he brought out a woman with long, long straight black hair, and a colorful Kimono dress with small flowers designed on it. She the scene infront of her and figured out that the fox demons were my parent's. InuYasha introduced her to us, saying that she was his mom. She clarified it and offered me to stay with InuYasha and her. I didn't hesitate to accept the offer. I would still see Koga and Ayame, but I would be going against what my mom wanted me to do. But I went with them. I wanted to stop by the village where my mom's friend was and say goodbye to Shippo. I knew if I saw him more and more, then I would remember my parents and my mom dying infront of me. I found my mom's friend and told her that she and my father died. She understood that my mom wanted her to take care of Shippo. I said goodbye to Shippo. But before I left, I heard him say my name. Well, not my real name. He said, Hay Hay. I thought it was really cute. Those were the first word I ever heard him say.**

**10 years later, I was still friends with Koga and Ayame. I was still living with InuYasha, but Izayoi died so InuYasha was really sour. We were both 14 now. That was when things changed my life. That day, me and InuYasha were walking in the forest when I heard a voice in my head. I tried to block it out and walk on. But then it grew louder, and louder, and louder. Then it got so loud, I had to cover my ears. I knelt in pain. "Halyn! What the hells wrong with you? Whoah!" InuYasha asked me then he backed away when blue fire engulfed me. It didn't hurt though. It felt normal, like I felt it everyday. Then I heard my father's voice in my head. He said, "Halyn, I left you my sword. The sword of time. It can take you across different times and dimensions. You will need it some day. You will also not find it until you hear my voice again. You will find your brother first. Then you will find your friends. Then, I will speak to you again and I will lead you to the sword of time." Then I opened my eyes and saw that the fire was gone and so was the pain. InuYasha knelt beside me. "What the hell was that all about Hay?" InuYasha asked. I looked at him. "What is up with the mouth Inu? Can you go one day without saying things like that?" I asked him playfully. He just got up and started to walk again. I got up too and followed. We were acting like brother and sister, getting on each other's nerves. It was fun though. Later that day, while I was in a spring taking a bath, I heard something in the trees. I got out, shook the water off of me and put my clothes back on. I walked around but saw nothing. Then I saw the blue fire again appear all around me again. But this time it was bigger and it scared me. I screamed. InuYasha heard me scream and came running to me. But before he could even touch me, my whole world disappeared, him included. Then I saw the flames die and saw trees around me again. "InuYasha?" I cried out his name, hopping he would answer, but none came. I got off the ground and started to walk. Then I came to the egde of the forest, hopping to see a village, an open plain, or a lake. But what I saw was buildings and cars and signs and lights. It was all wierd to me. I wasn't from this time nor dimension. Then I wished everyday to hear my father's voice again in my head. But, 6 years later, I still haven't heard it" Halyn concluded her story. Randilyn was just starring at Halyn. "You have been through alot. More then me or Candace or Orenda combined" Randilyn said.**


	7. blue fire

**When they both came out of the bathroom, they saw Candace and Orenda sitting at the table. They were sipping coffee. Orenda had a cappacinio. Candace had an iced latte. They ordered Randilyn her usual blackened coffee. Then Halyn saw another drink on the table. "I think you'll like it" Candace said after taking a sip of her drink again. Halyn picked it up and took a sip. It tasted really good. "What is this?" Halyn asked. "It's a carmel frappacinio" Orenda said. Halyn was now eating the whipcream on the top of the drink with the carmel on it. They all sat there talking. Then Randilyn brought up Halyn's story that she told her. Orenda and Candace wanted to hear it, so they begged Halyn to tell them. Halyn gave in and told the whole story over again. Later, they went out to eat breakfast.**

**They found a new place and ate there. After they had their fill, they paid, then left. Halyn wanted to treat the girls to a shopping day since their letting her live with them after just meeting her. They drove to the mall in Candace's black mustang convertable. They walked around, going into stores, trying on things, buying certain things, and just having fun. Then they went to the park to get some ice cream and sit on the swings. Randilyn got some softserve vanilla. Halyn got chocolate-chip cookie dough. Orenda got double chocolate fudge. And Candace got a fruit smoothie.**

**While they were on the swings and eating their icecream, they were trying to get more information out of Halyn about her friends. What they looked like, how they acted, that kind of stuff. "So Halyn, who do you think was your closest friend out of those three?" Orenda asked. Halyn thought that over in her head alot. "I don't think I can pick one. But I think it would be Ayame. She was funny, and sassy at times" Halyn replied. "Not InuYasha? You lived with him and his mom for years" Candace pointed out. "True, but girls are close you know that" Halyn retorted. Candace nodded her head because girls are close.**

**Halyn finished her icecream and went to throw it away. But before she could get to the trash can, she swore she say her brother, but older then he was the last time she saw him. Then Halyn closed her eyes and shook her head. 'No, I couldn't have seen him. I didn't hear my father' Halyn thought. She looked in that direction again and he was gone. After throwing away her cone (she doesn't like cones but I do .), she started to walk back to her friends. Then she heard a voice in her head again. Halyn stopped walking and stood motionless. Then it got louder, and louder, and louder. It got too loud for her to bear it. She covered her ears and knelt down. Her friends started to run towards her. They didn't get close until the blue fire surrounded Halyn again. Then the voice in her head spoke. 'Halyn, I'm here to tell you where to find your brother and your friends' the voice said. Halyn opened her eyes, not remembering closing them. "Dad?" Halyn whispered. 'Yes Halyn. You will find your brother today. He is closer to you then you think. Remember when he wanted to climb trees with you. He loves to climb trees. Don't look too hard' Halyn's father said. "What about my friends?" Halyn whispered again. "You will have to travel to find them. But you won't find InuYasha until I lead you to the sword of time. But Koga, and Ayame were transported to this time and dimension too. Go east. You will find Koga at his job in a bar. Then travel North from there. Ayame will be dog walking. Find your brother first. Then Koga, then Ayame. You can do it Halyn' Halyn's father told her. Then the fire died and Halyn sat there on the ground, taking her hands off of her ears. Then Orenda, Candace and Randilyn came and knelt next to her. "What the heck happened!" Orenda asked worridly. "That was the blue fire from your story you told us wasn't it?" Randilyn asked. "You heard your father?" Candace asked. Halyn started to cry a bit. She faced her friends to answer all their questions. "Yes. Yes. I heard my father. But I have to find my brother first. I need to." With that, Halyn ran a bit and jumped into a tree. Orenda, Randilyn, and Candace starred at the direction she ran to. "Oooooooooookay" Candace spoke up.**


	8. found brother what about friends?

**Up in a tree, Halyn sat there, thinking about what her father said. She stared out infront of her. She saw adults playing with thier kids, other kids playing with other kids. Halyn just looked away when she heard a sound like fire burning above her and saw a blue light. The leaves and branches were blocking her view. Halyn then started to push away branches and saw the blue fire. She starred at it with big eyes. 'Can that be!' Halyn thought. When the flames died just like hers did, she saw a young boy with pointy ears and a poofy tail and had his hair in a small high ponytail with a turquoise bow holding it up. Then she heard him say something. "Look down?" he whispered. Then he looked down and saw Halyn. Halyn looked at his bottle green eyes. "Shippo?" Halyn asked softly. The boy's eyes went wider then Halyn's friends eyes did. "Hayln!" he shouted. He jumped from his branch and landed on Halyn. He hugged her and she hugged him. Halyn started ot fall out of the tree. When she felt earth underneith her, she sat up with Shippo in her arms. Halyn started to cry again. "I missed you Halyn" Shippo said through her shirt. "It's been 16 years Shippo" Halyn said between tears. She pulled him away from her and looked at him. "You've grown alot in those years" Halyn said. Then Halyn stood up and so did Shippo. He was about as tall as her shoulder. Then Halyn heard someone say her name. She saw Candace, Randilyn, and Orenda running towards her and her brother. Halyn waved at them. "Who are they?" Shippo asked. Halyn looked at him. "They're my new friends" Halyn told him. Candace reached the fox demon first. "Is this your brother?" she asked. Halyn nodded. "This is Shippo" Halyn told her. Then Orenda and Randilyn came right behind Candace. "Shippo, this is Candace, Orenda, and Randilyn" Halyn said pointing to all of them. They all aquianted themselves and Halyn told them that they had to go east to find Koga.**

**A few hours down the road, Shippo asked Halyn who Koga was. "Well, he is a wolf demon. He has pointy ears like yours. He has long black hair and an attitude problem with my other friend InuYasha" Halyn exclaimed. "Who's InuYasha?" Shippo wondered. "He is my other friend. But he is half demon, half human. His dad was the great dog demon InuTaisho. When our parent's died, InuYasha's mother offered me to live with them" Halyn told him. "Our parent's died?" he asked. Halyn just nodded. "So, was InuYasha's mom nice? Who was your other friend?" Shippo asked. "InuYasha's mom was nice. But a few years later, when me and him were 13, she died. So we had to live on our own, traveling. And my other friend was Ayame. She's also a wolf demon, but a white wolf demon. Koga was a normal wolf demon. You've seen brown wolves and white wolves haven't you?" Halyn asked. Shippo nodded his head. "Well, Koga is a brown one and Ayame is the white one. Just not actual wolves" Halyn exclaimed. Shippo understood.**

**Then they got the city to find Koga and went to search for him in every bar they past. They must have gone to many kinds of bars. Strip bars, country bars, gang bars, and just regular bars.**

**It was about 8:30 in the evening when they went into another bar. Orenda stayed in the car with Shippo since he was a minor and they weren't aloud in. Halyn went in first and looked around. Looking for a man with straight black hair and pointy ears. When she didn't find him herself, she went up to the counter and asked a fat bar-tender if Koga worked there. He said he did. He was in the back. "Can I see him?" Halyn asked. "Not right now. He's working" the man said. Then Halyn got an idea and got a sexy look in her eye. Then she sat on the counter and leaned forward. Then she pulled some money out of her pocket and held in between two fingers. "How much will it cost to get him out here?" Halyn asked. The man looked at Halyn with a goofy grin. He grabbed the money and stared at her still. "Ill get him out here right away" he said. Halyn wiggled her tail in his face to tickle his nose. "Good boy" she said. Then she got off of the counter and walked over to her friends. Randilyn looked at her. "What? He wouldn't let me talk to him" Halyn said shrugging her shoulders. Candace just shook her head and looked away.**


	9. another story

**10 minutes later, Halyn was getting impatient. The door to the bar-tending area opened and the fat man appeared. "Some fox girl is here to see you. Ya got 10 minutes wolf" the man said. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Wait? What!" asked a manly voice. Halyn looked up. She saw a man with straight black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a brown headband on his forehead and pointy ears. He had on normal clothes but still had his fur pelt around his waist with the tail in the back of it. The fat man pointed over to Halyn and her friends. The wolf demon followed his finger and saw a girl with red hair and black tips, fox ears, a fox tail, and bottle green eyes. "No way! No fuckin' way! Halyn!" he shouted. He turned around to the fat man. "I quit" then he ran to the counter and jumped over it with one hand on it. Halyn ran towards him "Koga!". They met in a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Halyn exlciamed. "Me neither. Did that mutt get rid of you then you got blasted here in blue flames by Naraku?" Koga asked. Halyn looked at him with a questioning look. She pulled away from him and so did Koga. "Who's Naraku? And will you stop degrading InuYasha? I was taking a bath in a spring when I heard a noise in the forest. I went to see what it was then I got ungulfed in flames. InuYasha was running towards me but then everything disappeared. Now, I'm here" Halyn described. Koga huffed but listened to her story. "Come on. We have to find Ayame then the sword of time" Halyn said leading the way to the door. "Yeah I know" Koga said. Halyn turned around. "You know? How..." Halyn started but Koga cut her off. "I had a little voive in my head tell me" he said. Then he looked at Randilyn and Candace. "Who are they?" Koga asked. "Oh, these are my friends. This is Randilyn, she's a mermaid. Details later. And this is Candace. She's an elf" Halyn introduced the wolf demon to her friends.**

**When they walked out of the bar, they got into the car. When Halyn got in the car, she noticed that Shippo was asleep, but wasn't Shippo. He was a small pale orange fox. Halyn just looked at him and transformed into a fox too. Then she sat next to him and curled around him. Koga just looked stunned. "As I said, details later" Halyn said in her fox form. Then she closed her eyes and fell alseep with her brother.**

**It took a longer drive to get to the city up north. When they got there, it was morning and Halyn woke up. She noticed she was in her fox form. She went to the seat next to her and transformed. She sat up and stretched. "Goodmorning Halyn" Candace said. "Were you driving all night?" Halyn questioned. "No. Me and Randilyn took turns" Candace said. Then Halyn felt Shippo stir next to her. She looked at him. He opened his eyes and looked up at his big sister. "Morning sleepy head" Halyn teased. Shippo then stretched and transformed back to his normal state (well, sort of normal). "Well, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Shippo" Koga said behind Halyn. Halyn turned to Koga. "You never answered my question. Who's Naraku?" Halyn asked. Koga sighed and then spoke. "Naraku was once a human. He was badly hurt and was helped by this priestess named Kikyo. One day he called forth some demons. He told them to devour his body. In return, he would get a new body as a demon. He can now take other demons' bodies and fuse them with his. There was a jewel called the Shikon jewel. Uh, you know how our time and dimension has differnet years then this one?" Koga asked. Halyn nodded. Then Koga continued, "Well, this is where InuYasha comes in. He fell in love with Kikyo. One day, they were to meet in a place and Kikyo was going to bring the Shikon jewel to make InuYasha all human. But Naraku made himself look like InuYasha and fooled Kikyo into hating InuYasha. When InuYasha was going to the place where they were to meet, he didn't see Kikyo. Then he heard her behind him and she shot him with an arrow, or tried to. Then he got pissed. Naraku was that last Kikyo. But neither InuYasha nor Kikyo knew that. So InuYasha went to the village where the jewel was. He took it. Then the real Kikyo came into the picture and shot him with an arrow. He was bound to the tree of ages with a sealing spell. 50 years later, this girl named Kagome shows up out of the bone eaters well. She finds InuYasha pinned to the tree and" Koga rambled on with the story. It took about another 20 minutes for him to tell it.**


	10. meeting Ayame again

**When Koga finished the story, they arrived in the city. What suprised them all was that on the first street they looked on, they found a girl with long red hair pulled up into high pigtails. She had the same pelt as Koga did around her waist but it was white, and pointy ears too. Halyn jumped out of the car, so did Koga. Ayame was walking about 5 dogs. "Ayame! Ayame!" Halyn and Koga shouted. The girl looked at them and her eyes got wide. "Halyn! Koga!" she shouted back. The dogs started barking. But the fox demon and wolf demon just kept running. When they reached her, Halyn and Koga both hugged her. Ayame hugged back. "Oh my god! Halyn! I'm so glad to see you! I've been waiting!" Ayame exclaimed. "How's your brother?" Ayame asked. "You can ask him yourself" Halyn said with a smile, pulling back. Then the black mustang convertable drove up and Shippo had his head hanging out. "Shippo!" Ayame shouted. She threw herself at the little fox demon. "I'm guessing your Ayame" Shippo said. Then Ayame let go of Shippo and faced her friends. "Look, I'll go drop off these dogs to their owners and I'll meet up with you guys at the starbucks around the corner ok?" Ayame suggested. They agreed and Ayame ran with the dogs.**

**(at starbucks)**

**Randilyn, Halyn, Orenda, Shippo, Orenda and Koga were seated at a table and drinking what they prefered. Then Ayame walked in and the fox and wolf demon got out of their seats and went to hug their friend again. When they were hugging, they went and sat down started to talk again. "So how have you been Halyn? You disappeared before me and Koga did" Ayamea asked. "Well, I guess I'll tell you too. I was 14 when this happened. I was taking a bath in a hot spring. I heard a noise in the forest near me. I got out, shook the water off of me and put my clothes back on. I went to see what it was. Then I was surrounded in blue fire. InuYasha was running towards me then before he could even touch me, I was transported here" Halyn finished her story. "No wonder we haven't scene you for 16 years" Ayame said. Halyn nodded. "So, all that's left now is to find the sword of time. Then we can get back to our dimension" Koga said. "And I told them that I would help them back to their dimensions as well. But I have to have my father lead me to it" Halyn said after pointing to the elves and mermaid. "Ok, so your a mermaid?" Koga asked pointing to Randilyn. "Yup" she replied. "So how do you have legs then?" the wolf demon asked. "I can onbly get them when the sun is out. But with the moon, I got a tail. But if I get wateron my legs during the day, tail comes back" Randilyn described. "Oh." Koga now understood. "So, what are we going to do to pass the time?" Orenda asked. All of them wondered about that. "Why don't you all come back to our apartment. We got room still" Candace offered. The wolf demons and Shippo agreed. Halyn wasn't going ot let him go.**

**They all piled into the car and drove off. They got to the apartment complex in about an hour. They all filed in the doorway, and went in. Nox was sitting on an armrest on the couch, away from the playing dog and puppy. When the demons, elves, and mermaid walked in, Pongo ran to Halyn and Avita jumped on Ayame. Shippo sat down on the couch and petted Nox. The black cat then jumped into his lap and purred. Ayame also sat on the couch but Avita came on with her. "She's very playful isn't she?" Ayame laughed while trying to keep Avita from licking her face off. Halyn then put Pongo down and Avita then got off of the couch to play with him. Halyn then walked into the hallway towards the bathroom, but Shippo didn't know that. "Hey Halyn, where are you going?" Shippo asked. "Bathroom" Halyn said. And with that, she opened the door and then closed it behind her.**

**When she was done, Halyn washed her hands, and opened the door. She was in the hallway when she heard the voice in her head again. She stopped dead where she was again. 'Am I going to be told where to find the sword of time?' Halyn thought. "Hayln?" Ayame asked from her seat on the couch. Then the voice got louder, and louder, and louder. The pain of the voice was more painful then last ones. Halyn this time, collapsed to the ground. She covered her ears and the blue fire surrounded her again. Her friends and brother just looked at her with wide eyes. 'Halyn, you are ready to find the sword. You found your brother, then your friends. I'll tell you where to find the sword. but you must leave when I'm done telling you. You will have to travel a great distance to find it. You are on the southern boarder of Japan (yes, they are in Japan). You must go to the north-western coast. It will be in the heart of a dense forest. But none of your friends can touch it, only you. When you find it, you must whisper where you want to go, stick the sword out and trace a circle in the air. Then an opening will appear and you can travel to the place. But you must go to our time and dimension first to help InuYasha and his new friends defeat Naraku. Do well Halyn' her father told her.**


	11. starbucks

**When she was done, Halyn washed her hands, and opened the door. She was in the hallway when she heard the voice in her head again. She stopped dead where she was again. 'Am I going to be told where to find the sword of time?' Halyn thought. "Hayln?" Ayame asked from her seat on the couch. Then the voice got louder, and louder, and louder. The pain of the voice was more painful then last ones. Halyn this time, collapsed to the ground. She covered her ears and the blue fire surrounded her again. Her friends and brother just looked at her with wide eyes. 'Halyn, you are ready to find the sword. You found your brother, then your friends. I'll tell you where to find the sword. but you must leave when I'm done telling you. You will have to travel a great distance to find it. You are on the southern boarder of Japan (yes, they are in Japan). You must go to the north-western coast. It will be in the heart of a dense forest. But none of your friends can touch it, only you. When you find it, you must whisper where you want to go, stick the sword out and trace a circle in the air. Then an opening will appear and you can travel to the place. But you must go to our time and dimension first to help InuYasha and his new friends defeat Naraku. Do well Halyn' her father told her.**

**Then the voice went away, and the fire's died. halyn then got up and ran to the door. "Come on guys. We got to go. NOW!" Halyn shouted. No one questioned or retorted. They all followed the order. Halyn ran out the door and so did the others. Candace grabbed her keys and hopped into her car. So did Orenda, and Randilyn. Halyn, Shippo, Koga, nor Ayame got in. "We're going to run. Just follow me. Screw the spead limit. If a police man comes, I'll pay them whatever. We just have to go!" Halyn shouted. Then she bolted off. She ran as fast as she could. Then she noticed that Koga, Shippo, and Ayame were running too. "So, where we headin' to?" Koga asked. "North-west. In the heart of a dense forest. Then we have to help InuYasha defeat Naraku" Halyn exclaimed. "Are you kidding me!" Koga yelled over the wind rushing in their faces. Halyn got an angry look on ehr face. "No, I'm not. It's what my father told me to do. And I"m going to do it. If Naraku is the one who got me here for a purpose, and I don't know the hells reason, but I'm gonna help" Halyn shouted. 'I've never ran this fast. It's like were running as fast as the wind' Halyn thought. Then the black mustang convertable flew right next to Halyn? Halyn looked at teh car, then at the elf driving it, then at the passengers. Then all said at the same time, "Magic." Halyn had no need to argue. "And no human is going to see us" Orenda said. Halyn nodded and kept running.**

**About 2 hours of running and driving, the demons weren't tired. They saw a dense forest infront of them. The demons stopped and so did the convertable. Halyn starred at the forest. "That's a big forest" Shipo said in awe. Then Halyn snapped out of her daze and started to walk into it. "But we're going in" Halyn said. She clawed at the vines infront of her and kept walking. The others followed. The demons clawed their own paths, Shippo followed Halyn's. Orenda, and randilyn followed Ayame's, and Candace followed Koga's.**


	12. the winged snake

**They kept clawing at vines, leaves, and low hanging branches. Now they about almost in the heart of the forest. Halyn kept her eyes infront of her and her claws slashing at things in her path. Then she heard something, so did Koga, Ayame and Shippo. "What's that?" Koga asked looking around. Halyn, Shippo, and Ayame looked around. "I don't know" Halyn answered. Then she turned to Shippo. "Do exactly as I do ok?" she told Shippo. He nodded. Then Halyn transformed herself into a fox, and so did Shippo. "Me and Shippo will see what it is" Halyn said. Then they walked on. They heard movement on the ground again. "It doesn't sound like feet" Shippo said. "Mm, I agree. It might just be a small snake or something" Halyn said. Then she saw someting move just a few feet away from her. Then the thing got up into the air. It was big, fat, and slender. "I don't think it's a _small_ snake" Shippo said pointing a paw at it. Halyn turned around to see a giganticly huge boa constrictor with wings in their path. "Oh, shit" Halyn cursed under her breath. "What buissssnesssssssss do you have here demonssssssss?" the snake asked. "I'm here to get my father's sword" Halyn spoke up. Then she transformed into her normal self (sort of normal anyway) and so did Shippo. The snake looked at them. "You and the younger boy are the offssssssssspring of the fox demon'ssssssssssss Akio and Aiko?" the winged snake asked. Shippo and Halyn nodded. "Then why are there other demonssssssss and mysssssstical creaturessssss following you?" it asked. "Because I had to find two of them and my brother before I could come get the sword" Halyn told the winged snake. "Halyn!" Halyn heard Koga shout. The snake hissed. "Ssssssstay back!" it hissed. The wolf demons, elves, and mermaid stopped. Then the snake turned his attention back to the fox demons. "Sssssso, if you want me to believe you, you musssssst ansssssssswer my quessssstionsssssss" the snake hissed. Halyn and Shippo nodded. "Now, my one quesssstion hasssssssss been anssssssswered. You can transssssssssform into fox'ssssss. How were you told to come and get the sssssssssssword?" the snake asked. "I" halyn started but the snake interupted her. "And I mussssssst be told all the detailssssssss" he concluded. Halyn started again, "I had been engulfed in blue flames and a very loud voice was in my ears. It was my father's. He told me to find my brother. Then my old friends from our dimension. But I wouldn't find my one friends InuYasha until I found the sword of time" Halyn described. "Very good. How old were you when you firsssst heard your father'ssssss voice while you were in the blue flamessssssss?" the snake questioned. "I was 14" Halyn answered. "Very well. Now, you musssst ansssssswer my final quesssstion" the snake hissed. "What?" Halyn asked. "What doesssssss your heart dessssssssire the mosssssst?" the snake asked. This Halyn really had to think about. She always wanted to see her brother. 'Ok, let's see. seeing brother? Check. Seeing old friends? Half a check, almost a full. Parents? Blank. being in right time and dimension? will be' At the thought of her parent's, Halyn stopped thinking. "I would like my parent's death to be reversed" Halyn told the snake. "You have a mind that issssss not sssssselfish. You care about otherssssss. You didn't think of your own persssssssonal gain. And for that, I'l let you passsssssssss." And after the snakes final words, he slithered off. Orenda and Randilyn were looking scared. Halyn looked around to see if anything else was going to stop her. Nothing. "Come on" Halyn shouted over to her friends.**

**Furthur into the forest, they encountered more vines and more troublesome thickets. But they got through. Then a glow emmited from the middle of the forest. "I think I see it!" Shippo exclaimed. Halyn turned her attention to the light coming from infront of them. Halyn then started to claw her way through the thicket faster. So did the others. Then Halyn and Shippo came into a clearing first. Then the others came too. There, rapped in a vine, was the sword of time. Then a voice came into Halyn's head but there was no pain. But the voice wasn't in her head. Everyone was hearing it. But the voice was focusing on Shippo and Halyn. "Halyn, you have found the sword of time. You have found your brother and your friends. Now, all of you must go to our time and dimension and stop Naraku. Good luck to you all" the voice said. All of the demons recognized it, especially Shippo and Halyn. 'Dad' they both whispered. Then Halyn cut the sword down from the vines that was holding it and grasped it's handle. Halyn grabbed the sheath it was held in and pulled on the handle. The sword made a small sound of metal scraping against metal (or whatever sheath's are made of). The sword looked as if it were new. The light that was around it grew brighter, then died. Halyn gazed at the sword in her hands. Then Halyn remembered what her father told her before. He said to stick the sword out infront of her, whisper the name of where she wanted to go, then make a cricle in the air and a portal will open. Halyn did as she remembered she was instructed. She stuck out the sword infront of her. "My real home" she whispered. Then she drew a circle in the air. Then a an enclosed circle of blue light appeared infront of them all. They all starred at it. Then they heard a voice come from the other end. It sounded like a guy's voice. Like he was fighting. "Let's go" Halyn told them. Halyn jumped into the light, then Shippo. Koga and Ayame didn't hesitate either. Candace was about to until she noticed that Orenda and Randilyn weren't moving. "You guys got to come too. We have to help Halyn" Candace said. "But what if we never see each other again? What about Pongo, Nox and Avita?" Orenda questioned. Candace looked back at them. "Halyn has a sword that can disrput time and space. We can still see each other. And before we go back to our on dimensions and times, we can take them with us" Candace concluded. Then they saw the portal closing. Candace didn't waste any more time to jump in. Then Orenda and randilyn jumped in too, after gathering up all their courage.**


	13. meeting InuYasha again

**The demons, elves, and mermaid found themselves floating in a swirling vorterx of blues and whites. Everything was so sparkly. Then, reality struck them. They felt solid ground underneith them. Halyn felt alot of weight on her. "Ok, off of me please" Halyn told everyone. they got off of her just as a guywith silver hair, dog ears, and a red kimono shirt and hakama's landed on his back with his own sword glutched in his grasp. He had his eyes closed tight. Halyn looked over his face. She recognized him. "We're here to help InuYasha" Halyn said to the guy. "Some of us" Koga retorted. halyn got an aggitated look on her face. She was glad he was right behind her. She kicked his leg and sat up right. "We don't need your" the guy started but stopped mid-sentence when he opened his eyes and saw a girl with fox ears and tail right above him. His eyes went wide. "Halyn?" he asked. "That's my name" Halyn replied. InuYasha sat up and looked at everyone standing there. He only recognized his old friends. "How the hell did you three disappear? And to where? And who are they?" InuYasha asked. he pointed to the three girls and to Shippo. "I wouldn't excpect you to recognize him. That's Shippo. My little brother. And those are my friends Orenda, Randilyn, and Candace" Halyn said pointing to all of them. InuYasha laughed a little. "I guess the runt grew up huh?" he asked. Halyn just hugged him but not before giving him the usual angry look. "You never change do you?" Halyn asked with a smile. InuYasha looked like he was being forced into something he hated. "Hey hey hey! I had enough hugs for one day" InuYasha retorted. Halyn backed away from him. Then he saw the sword in her hand. "What's that?" he asked. "It's my father's sword. He gave it to me. BUt in a painful way though" Halyn told him. Then they all heard a boom somewhere near by. "I'll give details later. But right now, we have to stop Naraku from whatever he's doing" Halyn said. InuYasha gave her a confused look. "How do you know about Naraku?" he asked. "She said she'd give details later. Now let's go kick the crap out of Naraku already" Koga said, very impatiently. "Mangy wolf" InuYasha scoffed. "Filthy mutt" Koga huffed. Halyn just stood up with InuYasha and shook her head. "They always do this?" Randilyn questioned. "Ever since we all met" Halyn told her.**

**InuYasha led the way to where he and his new friends where fighting Naraku. The demons bounded though the grass while the others were on the backs of them. They then came to a clearing where they saw a huge, wierd looking spider thing. When a girl with black hair saw the hanyou and who he was with, she ran over to them. "InuYasha!" she shouted as she shot an enchanted arrow at the thing (naraku will now be called a thing because he looks so wierd in his true form). She ran towards them. "Koga! Ayame!" she exclaimed when she got closer. "Kagome, you remember me telling you about my old friend Halyn, this is her, her brother Shippo, and her friends. And you know Ayame, and the mangy wolf" Inuyasha said. "InuYasha, sit boy" Kagome said. Then Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "Nice to meet you Kagome" Halyn said sticking out her hand. "Same here" Kagome said shacking Halyn's hand. "How did you get him to do that? I've always wanted to do something similiar to that but never knew how" Halyn said looking at Kagome. "Prayer beads around his neck" Kagome pointed to them as he got up. "Can we kill Naraku now? Or are we going to just stand here and tell stories?" InuYasha said impatiently. "Sit boy" Kagome said again. And as before, he went face first into the dirt. "So, let's talk later and kick ass now" Halyn suggested. "Now we're talkin" InuYasha said. He ran off before he could be sat again. "Come on guys" Halyn told her girl friends. The wolf demons were already running after InuYasha and Kagome. After Halyn convinced them to come help fight, they agreed and ran too.**


	14. thrace and sit

**I need 2 thank my friend aveplateada. she helped me on this chapter. thanks ave!**

**They came to another clearing and saw a huge, wierd spider looking thing. Halyn starred at it. "I thought Naraku was a person demon thing" Halyn shouted over the thing's roaring. "This is his true form" InuYasha shouted. Then he ran towards it, his sword turning red, and sliced right through the barrier that was around it. Halyn saw the barrier disappear and then out of the forest behind the thing, came out a giant, sabor tooth-tiger looking cat with two tails and faire at it's feet and end of it's tail. On it's back was two riders. One was a girl with long blackish, brownish hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing all black with pink padding on her shoulders, elbows, stomack, and knees. She also had a giant boomerang she was holding on to. The other person was a man. He was wearing a black and purple toga looking thing, tan flip-flops, and a gold staff with small rings around a bigger one. He also had a glove looking thing around his right wrist with beads around it. "Huriakutsu!" the girl shouted.**

**Before Halyn could do anything she watched as the others went into action, both Candace and Randilyn were bending their elements and trying to use them as weapons against the enormous spider but years of not using their powers made them a little rusty. Koga was going up to the big spider's head and kicking it several times at a fast pace. And InuYasha was using his windscar but when it did nothing more than just injure the creature he blamed it on everyone getting in his way. Kagome was trying to get a clear shot at the monster but was so far unsuccessful with everyone so close to it. **

**Then Halyn noticed Orenda standing meekly off to the side out of the way of the creature with Shippo right beside her in fox form, she remembered that Orenda had the power to freeze time but that power didn't help right now, or at least she didn't think. She looked down at herself, she had no powers of her own, only the sword her father had given her. Her father had intrusted her with the duty of finding her brother and friends and killing Naraku, and she was going to do it. **

**With a look of determination Halyn's grip around the handle of the sword tightened and she ran towards the creature with a scream, the sword came down with all her might and she heard the spider hiss in pain. She was about to pull the sword back out when one of its legs hit her. **

**"Halyn!" Koga yelled when he saw her body being flung across the air. Halyn felt herself whirling across the sky and she did not want to feel the pain of falling on the ground. "Thrace!" Orenda's voice echoed and everything around them froze in place. "What'd you do that for!" Said a ticked off InuYasha "We were about to-" "Get our butts kicked even more." Orenda finished and he crossed his arms and said nothing. "We need a plan." Said Koga. "Hooray for Captain know it all." Said InuYasha. "InuYasha, sit boy." Came Kagome's voice and his face collided with the dirt.**


End file.
